


CÂU CHUYỆN ỐNG KHÓI (The Chimney)

by ChambrayTheresa



Category: Sherlock (TV)
Genre: Brotherhood, Gen, Kid Mycroft, Kid Sherlock
Language: Tiếng Việt
Status: Completed
Published: 2014-12-24
Updated: 2014-12-24
Packaged: 2018-03-03 08:05:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,483
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/2843987
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ChambrayTheresa/pseuds/ChambrayTheresa
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Chú nhóc Sherlock 5 tuổi vẫn chưa khám phá ra nghệ thuật suy luận. Nhưng chú đã đủ thông minh để tiến hành các thí nghiệm của mình…</p>
            </blockquote>





	CÂU CHUYỆN ỐNG KHÓI (The Chimney)

**Author's Note:**

  * For [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/gifts).
  * Inspired by [The Chimney](https://archiveofourown.org/works/2754767) by [azriona](https://archiveofourown.org/users/azriona/pseuds/azriona). 



> This is a translation of "The Chimney" by azriona, with permission from the author.  
> From original author's notes:  
> This is the eleventh installment of this year’s Advent Calendar Drabbles. Today’s prompt is from drinkingcocoa, who requested five-year-old Sherlock.
> 
> It should be noted that this story was written concurrently with yesterday’s story, though you don’t need to have read yesterday’s story to enjoy it. If you did, though – here’s the story of Sherlock and the chimney.
> 
> Translater's note:  
> This is an intentional gift to all of my wonderful friends and fellow fangirls/fanboys whom I've had the pleasure to know. Especially Minh Anh - who I started this game with. Thank you all for another amazing years, and I hope you guys enjoy this fic as much as I do. I mean, I've taken the trouble to translate this, the best thing you can do is just read. :v

Sherlock chẳng hề tin vào Ông Già Noel một tí nào hết. Đó chỉ là tấm bình phong mà các bậc phụ huynh dựng lên để có thể tặng thật nhiều quà cho con họ mà không trông có vẻ như mình đang làm hư chúng. Chỉ là một cái mẹo nho nhỏ để giữ bọn trẻ cư xử cho phải phép khi không có ai để mắt đến chúng; vả lại, một người đàn ông to béo cỡ đó mà có thể chui vừa được cái ống khói nhỏ tí thì chả hề thực tế chút nào.

Nhất là khi đến cả Sherlock còn _không_ chui vừa được.

“Sherlock!”

Mycroft đứng dưới gọi vọng lên. Sherlock cựa quậy trong cái ống khói, cảm thấy giày mình cọ cọ vào cái thành gạch sần sùi. Thằng bé nghe thấy tiếng Mycroft chửi rủa ở đâu đó đằng dưới, chắc là một chút muội than đã rơi vào mắt ảnh.

“Bố và Mẹ sẽ tức điên lên cho coi, nếu họ nghe thấy anh sử dụng thứ ngôn ngữ đó!” – Sherlock nói vọng xuống.

“Anh nghĩ trước hết họ sẽ quá bận lo lắng về việc em bị kẹt trong ống khói để mà để ý chuyện đó đó”. Mycroft nghe cũng có vẻ khá giận dữ rồi. “Em có ổn không?”

“Em đang bị _kẹt_ mà!”

“Thì ngoài cái đó ra.”

Sherlock thử động đậy. Mắt cá chân thằng bé hơi bị kẹt một chút, nhưng nó vẫn ổn. Cái thực sự đang làm đau nó là cái cổ tay, chỗ bị cọ vào thành ống khói. Có vẻ như đã trầy xước kha khá rồi, nhưng thằng bé nghĩ nó chưa tệ đến mức chảy máu.

“Em nghĩ thế”.

“Tốt. Mà làm sao em lại leo lên trên mái được?”

“Qua cái cửa tò vò trong phòng em”. Nó nghe thấy tiếng Mycroft thở dài. “Anh không chui qua được đâu, anh béo lắm”.

“Không phải lo cho anh đâu”. Mycroft trả lời, và trong một lúc tất cả đều im ắng. Gió rít lên bên trên ống khói; và khi Sherlock ngước lên nhìn, nó có thể thấy từng cụm mây nhanh chóng lướt ngang qua bầu trời xanh, giờ chỉ còn như một cái chấm bé xíu xa xăm bằng cỡ cái danh thiếp. Trời đang tối dần, gió càng ngày càng cuộn xoáy, và Sherlock đang bắt đầu tự hỏi liệu có phải Mycroft đã bị kẹt chỗ cái cửa tò vò rồi không, khi nó thấy cái đầu anh mình nhô lên chỗ cái lỗ hổng.

“Ơn Chúa! Em không đến nỗi bị kẹt sâu quá”. Mycroft thốt lên với vẻ nhẹ nhõm. “Anh mang dây đây rồi.”

“Làm sao mà anh vừa qua cửa sổ được?” Sherlock dò xét.

“Kệ nó đi, em có bám được vào đầu dây không? Anh đã thắt sẵn nút rồi đấy, thế dễ cầm hơn.”

Mycroft luồn dây xuống. Sherlock có thể túm lấy sợi dây cuốn vòng quanh tay mình và bám chắc vào cái nút ở phía cuối. Nhưng khi Mycroft thử kéo, cái mắt cá chân của Sherlock vẫn không thể di chuyển được, một cơn đau bất ngờ chạy dọc cột sống khiến thằng bé kêu thét lên.

“Sherlock!”

“Mắt cá chân của em, nó bị _kẹt_ rồi.” Sherlock chớp chớp mắt cố để không khóc. Nó sẽ không khóc đâu. Nó đã 5 tuổi rồi, và nó sẽ _không_ khóc. Nó chỉ đang kẹt trong cái ống khói thôi mà, và rồi trời sẽ mưa, và nó sẽ bị điếc tai trong cái tiếng gió gào thét này, khỏi cần kể thêm cả tiếng gào của chính nó nữa, và Mycroft chắc sẽ làm vỡ luôn cả cửa sổ khi cố trèo ngược trở ra, và rồi Mẹ sẽ tức giận vì nó đã lại trèo ra cửa sổ lần nữa, đến nỗi Mẹ sẽ để nó kẹt trong ống khói thế này suốt cả Giáng Sinh, nhưng nếu thế thì làm sao mà Ông Già Noel có thể trèo vào nhà để phát quà được bây giờ?!

Nói thế chứ ông ta cũng chả vừa được cái ống khói đâu.

Sherlock có thể nghe thấy tiếng Mycroft thở dài trên nền tiếng gió – một tiếng thở dài thật lớn. Thật ra thì Sherlock cũng đã nghe thấy Mycroft làm thế nhiều lần rồi. “Cái gì đã ám vào em vậy hả, Sherlock?”

“Chẳng gì cả”. Sherlock ngoan cố. Thằng bé có cái kiểu nói nóng nảy, đầy khiêu khích rất _trẻ con_. “Sao lại phải có cái gì _ám_ em chứ?! Em chỉ muốn thử thôi.”

“Thử cái gì mới được chứ? Muốn trải nghiệm làm một cậu bé cạo ống khói à?”

Cổ họng Sherlock khô khốc đến độ thằng bé chẳng thể làm gì hơn là lầm bầm câu trả lời vào cái ve áo khoác của mình, và khi Mycroft yêu cầu nó nói lại, thằng bé phải nuốt xuống đến mấy lần mới có thể mở miệng được.

“Ông Già Noel trèo vào qua ống khói, Bố bảo thế. Nhưng thằng Timothy Welton ở lớp cứ bảo là ông ấy không thể, nhưng em bảo là có, rồi Timothy gọi Bố là kẻ nói dối, nên em cá rằng nếu Ông Già Noel mà còn chui vừa được ống khói thì em cũng sẽ vừa được vậy, vì em nhỏ hơn ông ấy nhiều mà. Nên em bảo Timothy là em sẽ chui được qua và _chứng minh_ cho thằng đó thấy là nó đã sai đến mức nào rồi, nhưng nếu cái ống khói còn không có đủ chỗ để _anh_ chui vừa được, mà anh còn chưa béo gần bằng Ông Già Noel, thì hoặc là Bố đã lừa chúng ta rồi, hoặc là Ông Già Noel thậm chí còn không có thật.”

Mất một lúc Mycroft mới có thể nói được “Sherlock –”

“Bố bảo là ông ấy leo xuống từ ống khói mà. Bố có thể không phải là người thông minh nhất, nhưng Bố không hề _nói dối_ , Mycroft.”

“Đó là nhờ vào phép thuật cả mà, Sherlock.”

“Phép thuật chỉ là mấy trò thao túng bộ bài và mấy lão biểu diễn trên tivi thôi. Nó đâu có _thật_.”

“Sherlock—“

“Chả tính nếu Ông già Noel thực sự có phép. Thế cũng chả thật hơn là mấy.”

Mycroft lại thở dài thêm cái nữa.

“Em có thể đá giày ra được không?”

Sherlock mới 5 tuổi thôi, nhưng thằng bé biết được khi nào thì người lớn luôn tìm cách tránh những câu hỏi mà nó trực tiếp đặt cho họ. Thế nghĩa là họ không muốn cho nó biết sự thật. Sherlock hít vào một hơi thật sâu, run rẩy. “Em… em không chắc.”

“Cứ thử đi”.

“Mắt cá chân nó vẫn đau khủng khiếp mỗi lần nó cử động, nhưng Sherlock vẫn có thể xoay chân một chút, đưa chân kia đến gần hơn để giữ cái giày đứng yên khi nó đẩy chân ra khỏi đấy. May mắn làm sao, hôm nay Sherlock đi giày bệt, chúng đỡ chật hơn một chút so với giày đi học của nó.

“Em cởi được rồi”.

“Tốt lắm. Giờ thì bám cho chắc vào”. Mycroft lại kéo. Cái thành gạch cứ cọ vào áo Sherlock khi nó được kéo lên. Sherlock chỉ rụt cổ lại, mắt nhắm chặt, tai đầy những tiếng loạt xoạt và tiếng vải bị xé, đống bồ hóng và vữa xi măng xột xoạt rơi xuống lò sưởi bên dưới, và cả tiếng _thukka-thukka-thukka-thunk_ rất rõ ràng khi chiếc giày của nó rơi xuống nữa.

Giờ thì gió đang vần vũ trên đầu Sherlock, với Mycroft ôm chặt nó, kéo nó ra khỏi cái ống khói lên trên mái nhà. Sherlock hít một hơi thật dài cái không khí dễ chịu, vẫn bám chặt vào anh trai mình, ngửi thấy cả cái mùi bông và da thuộc trên cái áo gió của anh mình. Thằng bé vẫn đang run rấy, mắt cá chân thì đau như điên, cả tay lẫn mũi đều đã tê cóng, trừ có phần cổ tay thì đau như bị kim chích vì mấy vết xước.

“Em mất giày rồi”. Sherlock nói, vẫn còn sụt sịt, trong khi Mycroft vẫn còn run rẩy đến nỗi không nói được.”Mycroft, em làm mất giày rồi kìa.”

“Ta có thể lấy nó sau.”

“Nó bị rơi xuống, em nghĩ nó ở dưới chỗ lò sưởi.”

“Càng dễ để ta tìm lại được. Cứ đưa em vào nhà cái đã. Đừng đứng thế - ta có thể ngồi trượt xuống.”

Sherlock chỉ biết lắc đầu, nhưng vẫn nghe lời. Trượt xuống rất từ tốn, rồi chui lại vào nhà qua cửa sổ phòng ngủ của Sherlock. Quần áo của nó giờ đã rách bươm, và Mycroft phủi bồ hóng trên mặt cho nó rồi để thằng bé tự thay đồ một mình, trong khi cậu đem cái giày còn lại xuống tầng dưới.

 _“_ Mycroft”, Sherlock đột nhiên mở miệng, khi Mycroft vừa mới đến cửa. “Đấy là sự thật, đúng không? Rằng Ông Già Noel không chui vào nhà qua ống khói.”

Mycroft tránh nhìn thẳng mặt em trai mình, “Không. Ông ấy không làm thế.”

“Em cũng nghĩ vậy.” Sherlock nói một cách buồn bã, trước khi lột cái áo thun qua khỏi đầu.

Một lúc sau, khi Sherlock đi xuống tầng, thằng bé thấy anh nó ngồi trong phòng bếp, cố gắng kì cọ cái giày thứ hai dưới vòi nước.

“Nó hỏng rồi”. Sherlock nói, người tựa vào cái bồn rửa.

“Đừng làm thế, em sẽ bị ướt mất. Cái giày chẳng sao cả, chỉ bị phủ tí bồ hóng thôi. Chỉ cần rửa ráy một chút và phơi một ngày cho khô là nó lại mới toanh ý mà”

Sherlock đứng xem trong khoảng một phút.

“Mycroft?”

Mycroft không hề ngước lên; mà tiếp tục tập trung vào cái giày trước mặt. “Hmm?”

“Thí nghiệm của em không thể sai được. Nếu Ông Già Noel có thể chui vừa cái ống khói, thì em cũng phải làm được chứ.”

Mycroft thở dài. “ Nó không đơn giản thế đâu, Sherlock”.

“Phải đúng chứ. Với lại thí nghiệm của em đã chứng tỏ rằng –”.

“Nó chỉ chứng tỏ rằng em không vừa được cái ống khói thôi. Không có nghĩa là Ông Già Noel cũng thế”.

“Có chứ! Anh chỉ không muốn thừa nhận nó thôi.”

“Thế em muốn anh nói gì, Sherlock?”

“Em muốn anh nói cho em biết _sự thật_ ”.

Mycroft có vẻ khó chịu, cậu càng chà cái giày trong tay mạnh hơn; và trong một giây ngắn ngủi Sherlock nghĩ rằng rất có thể cậu sẽ tấn công thằng bé bằng mọi _lời lẽ_ mà cậu đã cố gắng kiềm chế, Sherlock thậm chí đã có thể tưởng tượng ra cậu sẽ nói gì: rằng Sherlock chỉ là một thằng bé ngu ngốc, rằng đáng nhẽ ra nó không bao giờ nên thử chui vào cái ống khói, không bao giờ nên trèo ra cái mái, không nên nghe lời Timothy Welton; rằng Mycroft mới là người thông minh hơn trong hai đứa và Sherlock không nên phí công cố chứng tỏ điều ngược lại, nó sẽ chẳng bao giờ đạt được điều mình mong muốn đâu. Rằng Sherlock quá nóng vội, và hấp tấp, và _cứng đầu_ – mọi từ ngữ mà Sherlock từng nghe thấy bố mẹ mình sử dụng khi nói về mình, nhưng chỉ có cái cuối là có vẻ có ý nghĩa. _Cứng đầu_ – Sherlock thích từ đó, như thể đầu nó quá cứng đến độ nó có thể dùng đầu mình để phá đổ cái bức tường thành mà Mycroft có vẻ rất quyết tâm dựng lên ngăn cách nó vậy.

Chỉ giá như Sherlock có thể dừng lại để _suy nghĩ_ trước khi nó thực hiện – nếu như bằng cách nào đó nó có thể làm chậm lại những cái vòng tròn điên cuồng của chính nó thì có lẽ thằng bé sẽ không vướng phải nhiều rắc rối đến vậy…

Nhưng Mycroft còn chẳng có cơ hội để thốt lên câu gì; cửa nhà đã bật mở, và tiếng bố mẹ 2 đứa trẻ trao đổi vang vọng trong căn bếp, họ vừa về nhà sau khi đã đi mua sắm ở trong thành phố, và còn chẳng để ý thấy Mycroft đang chà giặt giầy của Sherlock, hay thấy cái cổ tay trầy xước và mái tóc còn bám đầy bồ hóng của Sherlock.

“Hai đứa có buổi chiều ở nhà vui vẻ chứ?” Mẹ hỏi khi bà đang cất các thứ đồ mua sắm vào tủ. Sữa và pho mát này, và ugh – thanh cá chiên, Sherlock _ghét_ thanh cá chiên. Có lẽ nó có thể đẩy chúng sang đĩa của Mycroft, và Mycroft sẽ ăn hết mà chả nhận ra là mình đang ăn cả phần của Sherlock nữa. “Các con đã làm gì?”

Thế là hết, Sherlock thầm nghĩ. Mycroft sẽ mách tất cả mọi thứ cho Mẹ, và nó sẽ bị phạt ở trong phòng mà không được ăn tối. Nhưng cũng chẳng tệ lắm nếu lại trúng hôm bữa tối có cá chiên.

“Chả gì mấy”. Mycroft trả lời. “Sherlock lỡ dẫm phải một chút bùn, con chỉ đang giúp em rửa giày thôi.”

Sherlock nhìn chằm chằm vào anh mình có đến cả phút.

“Chuyện thường tình mà”, Bố bảo, và ông với tay ra xoa đầu Sherlock trước khi nó có thể chạy tránh kịp. Ông hơi cau mày khi nhìn thấy nhọ nồi dính đầy tay mình, nhưng không nói gì. “Cá chiên cho hôm nay hả?”

“Con ghét cá chiên” Sherlock bật ra, mắt vẫn dán chặt vào anh mình, người đã nói dối – _nói dối!_ Chỉ để cứu nó – _Sherlock_!

“Đâu có, bao giờ con chả ăn hết”. Mẹ bảo.

“Cá chiên nghe có vẻ ngon đấy”, Mycroft thêm vào, cậu tắt vòi nước và lắc lắc cho nước trong giày ra hết. “Thế là được rồi, con sẽ đi phơi cho nó khô.”

Mẹ vỗ vỗ má cậu “Thật là một ông anh trai gương mẫu”.

Sherlock nhăn nhó, nó quyết  định xin thêm phần cá chiên cho bữa tối – nếu Mycroft thực sự thích món ấy đến thế, ảnh có thể tự đi mà _ăn hết_ một mình.

“Em yêu”, Bố gọi từ phòng khách. “Anh nghĩ ta cần gọi người quét bồ hóng đến, bỗng nhiên bồ hóng cứ chất đống lên ở chỗ lò sưởi ấy.”

“Ôi, trời” Mẹ thở dài.

Sherlock trưng ra cái bản mặt ngây thơ vô tội vạ nhất của mình, và khi nó bí mật đẩy hết phần cá chiên của mình sang đĩa Mycroft vào bữa tối, nó thấy khá hài lòng khi Mycroft ăn hết tất cả.

 

 

**Author's Note:**

> Thank you guys for reading, and I hope you have a wonderful New Year! :*  
> Lots of love from your Chambray.


End file.
